lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sun-Hwa Kwon
| Nombre = Sun-Hwa Kwon | Duracion = N/S | EpisodiosCentrados = | Ultima = N/S | Estado = Viva | Edad = Desconocida | Lugar = Seúl,Corea | Profesion = Desconocida, egresada en Historia del Arte | RazonAus = Acompañando a Jin, planeando escapar | RazonViaje = Cree que va de vacaciones | Actor = Yunjin Kim | T1 = Yes | T2 = Yes | T3 = Yes | MP = Yes }} Sun-Hwa Kwon es una de las supervivientes de la sección central del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Viajaba junto a su esposo, Jin-Soo Kwon. Su matrimonio ha sido muy inestable, antes y después de la Isla, principalmente debido a la naturaleza controladora y violenta de Jin y también debido a los secretos de Sun. Ella haría lo que fuera por protegerlos. Actualmente está embarazada de Jin. Según Juliet, este embarazo la matará en dos meses. Antes del accidente y Sun ]] Sun-Hwa Paik nació en Corea del Sur y sus padres son el señor y la señora Paik. De niña, Sun accidentalmente rompió una bailarina de cristal, pero cuando su padre le preguntó quién había sido, ella culpó a la criada. Su mentira aparentemente causó el despido de la criada, y pareció reflejar la voluntad de Sun de protegerse a toda costa. ("The Glass Ballerina)" Su padre, un adinerado empresario, arregló a través de su esposa un encuentro con un joven llamado Jae Lee. Inicialmente le gustaba, pero Sun se apartó cuando se dio cuenta que Jae sólo la usaba para satisfacer a sus padres, ya que su corazón pertenecía a otra. De camino a casa, tras dejar a Jae en un restaurante, Sun se tropezó con su futuro esposo, Jin. ("...And Found)" Sun y Jin lograron el permiso para casarse del Sr. Paik, bajo la condición que Jin trabajara para él en su bufete. Sin embargo, el trabajo de Jin pronto comenzó a crear problemas en el matrimonio y Sun sintió que la relación se desvanecía. ("House of the Rising Sun)" Poco después de su matrimonio, una mujer se acercó a Sun en el parque, y le pidió 100.000 dólares a cambio de no revelar que la madre de Jin era una prostituta. Sun busca al padre de Jin para confirmar la historia, y éste admite que ni siquiera sabe si Jin es su hijo auténtico. Sin embargo, no había nadie para criarlo, así que lo hizo él. Desesperada, Sun le pide a su padre el dinero, diciéndole que lo necesita para evitar que alguien que ama pase mucha vergüenza. Le da el dinero, pero le dice que a cambio Jin tendrá que dejar el trabajo en la fábrica y trabajar para él personalmente. Sun coge el dinero, se lo da a la mujer (que resulta ser la madre de Jin), y le dice que como vuelva a aparecer la matará. ("D.O.C.)" Jin pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, así que cada vez hablaban menos. Una vez, tras el trabajo, Jin llegó con las manos y la camisa manchadas de sangre. Sun exigió saber acerca de esa sangre y tuvo que abofetearlo para conseguir respuestas. Él le dijo que eso es lo que tenía que hacer por su padre. En ese momento, Sun comienza a desconfiar de Jin, además de crear confusión en un matrimonio ya fracasado. ("House of the Rising Sun)" Su matrimonio fue puesto bajo más tensión cuando descubrieron que tenían problemas para concebir. Buscaron la ayuda de un médico de fertilidad, quien les dijo que Sun no podía concebir; sin embargo, el Dr. Kim luego reveló a Sun que era realmente Jin el estéril. ("The Whole Truth)" Sun decidió que iba a dejar a Jin para irse a Estados Unidos. Tomando a escondidas lecciones de inglés con Jae Lee, pronto lo habló con fluidez sin que Jin lo supiera. Durante las lecciones, Sun inicia un romance con Jae Lee, pero una mañana, en la cama de una habitación de hotel, decide que no puede continuar mintiendo al recibir un collar de perlas por parte de Jae (el cual rechazó). En ese momento, el padre de Sun entró en la habitación y encontró a su hija durmiendo con otro hombre. ("The Glass Ballerina)" ]] Paik luego le ordenó a Jin que se "encargara" de Jae, bajo el pretexto que había deshonrado a la familia. Inconsciente de la relación entre Jae y Sun, Jin golpeó severamente al hombre en fidelidad al Sr. Paik, pero no pudo matarlo. En su lugar, le pidió a Jae que desapareciera, pero este luego cometió suicidio al lanzarse pr la ventana y caer sobre el coche de Jin, aferrado al collar de perlas. Sun se enteró y estuvo presente en el funeral. Se encontró con su padre y le preguntó si alguna vez le diría a Jin sobre su amorío. El Sr. Paik le contestó que no era él el que tenía que decirlo. ("The Glass Ballerina)" Sun luego se enteró por Jin que viajarían a Sídney y Los Ángeles de vacaciones, pero en realidad iba en una misión para su padre, a entregar unos Rolex. Con la ayuda de la decoradora, Sun planeó dejar a Jin para siempre en el aeropuerto de Sídney, desapareciendo para comenzar una nueva vida. ("House of the Rising Sun)" Sin embargo, un momento de ternura con Jin, mientras esperaban para registrarse en el aeropuerto, le recordó a Sun el amor por su esposo. Ella decide a último momento no escapar y no dice nada acerca de su plan con la decoradora. ("House of the Rising Sun)" En la Isla Primera Temporada (Días 1-44) Al llegar a la Isla, Sun y Jin se mantuvieron retirados y por su cuenta. Jin era sobreprotector en todo momento, como cuando le dijo a Sun que se abotonara la blusa completamente o cuando se negó a que otro sobreviviente compartiera su refugio durante una tormenta. La protección se suavizó un poco cuando Sun se deshidrató y Jin quiso intercambiar con Sawyer un pescado por dos botellas de agua. Luego, Jin le dijo a Sun que ella estaba indecente y que necesitaba lavarse. Encontrando un lugar en la selva, Sun se desvistió y se bañó, pero fue interrumpida por un asustado Michael, quien se disculpó y se fue. ("Pilot - Part 1)" ("Pilot - Part 2") ("Tabula Rasa") Sun, esperando colaborar más con otros sobrevivientes, lentamente comienza a hacerse un lugar mientras Jin pescaba. Aunque las barreras de lenguaje existían, Michael escogió a Sun como niñera para Walt cuando fue a cazar jabalíes. Sun comenzó a compartir sus conocimientos en hierbas, mostrando a Walt cómo usar "chia" -una planta- como dentrífico. No pasa mucho tiempo para que la relación de Sun con Michael se tensa cuando Jin ataca violentamente a Michael sin razón aparente. Luego de ser atado con las esposas de Kate al fuselaje, Sun habla con Jin para decubrir qué pasó. ("Walkabout") ("House of the Rising Sun") Conociendo el problema, Sun se acerca a Michael mientras este corta bambú y le revela que ella habla inglés. Le explica que el reloj que él lleva es uno de los relojes que Jin debía entregar por su padre y Jin lo quería de vuelta por una cuestión de honor. Michael libera a Yin de la detención, pero Jin no se vuelve a sentir seguro y ambos se mudan de la playa a las cuevas. ("House of the Rising Sun") En las cuevas, Sun una vez más intenta participar activamente en el grupo. Ayuda a sacar rocas de la cueva en la que Jack está atrapado y usa eucalipto para ayudar a Shannon en su ataque de asma. Se esfuerza en pasar desapercibida, pero Jin aún la protege, regañándola por usar una camiseta ligera, a lo que ella responde que hay mucho calor. Esta actitud aleja a Sun de Jin, quien parece pasar más tiempo pescando. ("The Moth") ("Confidence Man") Sun comienza a cultivar plantas en las cuevas y crea un jardín en la selva cercana. Un día, en las cuevas, escucha que Kate es una fugitiva. No obstante, cuando Kate tropieza con Sun, quien trabajaba en el jardín, ella le permite ayudarla a plantar. Las dos comienzan una incómoda amistad, pero cuando Sun ríe ante un chiste de Kate, ésta se da cuenta que le entiende y por lo tanto, habla inglés. Sun le ruega que no le diga a su esposo a lo que Kate responde que ella puede guardar el secreto. ("Hearts and Minds") Las amistades de Sun crecen cuando Michael le pide consejo acerca de Walt. ("Solitary") Cuando Michael sorprende a Sun enterrando su falsa licencia de conducir y le demuestra que entiende sus problemas ellos casi se besan. ("Buried Secrets") Sintiendo el estrés de estar varada en una isla, Sun decide relajarse en la playa con un bikini. Jin ve a su esposa en ropa reveladora y corre hacia ella, gritándole y forzándola a cubrirse con una toalla, derribándola en el proceso. Michael lo ve y corre en ayuda de Sun, gritándole a Jin que se detenga, pero sorprendentemente, Sun abofetea a Michael y se aleja con su esposo. Sun luego se acerca a Michael y se disculpa, diciéndole que temía que Jin le hiciera daño. ("...In Translation") de Sun ]] Al anochecer, Sun habla con Kate acerca de su matrimonio y le explica cómo Jin solía ser tierno y dulce, pero que ha cambiado. Kate la alienta a ser fuerte y le dice que no está bien tenerle miedo a su esposo. Sun dice que lo ama. Su conversación es interrumpida por una conmoción en la playa y descubren que alguien ha incendiado la balsa de Michael. Sun corre a apagar las llamas pero Michael de pronto comienza a gritarle y a culpar a Jin por el fuego. Sun corre hacia las cuevas para encontrarlo antes que alguien más lo haga y se sorprende al ver que las manos de él tienen quemaduras. Le pregunta si él es culpable y él le reponde que ella está más preocupada por Michael y su balsa que por sus heridas. Ella deja las cuevas y luego ve a Jin en la playa, golpeado por Sawyer y Michael por su supuesto crimen. Aterrorizada, Sun les grita que se detengan, en perfecto inglés, para sorpresa de Jin. Ella se entera que Jin intentaba apagar el fuego cuando comenzó y por eso se quemó. ("...In Translation") Más tarde, Sun va a enfrentar a Jin, pero él está molesto por su secreto de ser bilingüe y se aleja de ella. Decepcionada, comienza a hablarle en inglés, contándole su plan original de abandonarlo en el aeropuerto. Jin, sin embargo, no entiende y la deja llorando. Luego ella tiene un momento a solas en la playa, con su bikini. ("...In Translation") La añoranza de Sun por su esposo la hiere, pero ella continúa intentando ser útil al ayudar a Sawyer a curar sus dolores de cabeza crónicos. Ella fracasa aquí, pero luego es sumamente útil cuando traen a Boone gravemente herido a las cuevas. Sun hace de asistente de Jack durante la cirugía improvisada e incluso introduce la idea de usar espinas de erizo de mar como aguja para una tranfusión de sangre. Durante la cirugía, Jin aparece buscando a Jack en lo que parece ser la primera reunión de la pareja desde la separación. Sun traduce para Jin en un momento incómodo donde se puede ver que está afectada por la situación. Sun luego hace de la voz de la razón de Jack al decirle que ha dado mucha sangre ya e intenta convencerlo que no puede salvar a Boone. ("Do No Harm") Sin su esposo que la cuide, Sun se ve más maternal con los otros supervivientes, convenciendo a Jack que necesita descansar e intentando ayudar a Claire en los cuidados de su nuevo bebé. Sin embargo, Sun suele andar con Kate buscando confort y respuestas acerca de su situación con Jin. ("The Greater Good") Mientras más se acerca el momento que la balsa parta de la Isla, Sun se preocupa más por la seguridad de Jin. Sin embargo, cuando Michael enferma, la salida se pospone y los debates abundan acerca de quién debe ir en la balsa. Finalmente se revela que Michael fue envenenado. Jack confronta a Sun, preguntándole si ella es la culpable, a lo que admite que intentaba envenenar a Jin para que no la dejara. Sun luego le cuenta a Kate que Jack no revelará su culpa ante los demás y Sun revela que ella no dirá que fue idea de Kate. ("Born to Run") Con la balsa terminada, los supervivientes comienzan a despedirse, incluyendo a Jin y Sun, quienes se reconcilian. Sun le da a Jin un cuaderno con frases en inglés que puede usar en la balsa para comunicarse, ambos se besan y toman sus caminos. Sun también se abraza de manera incómoda con Michael antes de irse. Mientras la balsa se aleja, Sun llora en la playa, pero no hay mucho tiempo para lamentarse cuando Rousseau llega y ataca a Claire. Sun corre hacia los gritos de Claire para descubrir que el bebé Aaron ha sido raptado. Sun atiende las heridas de la madre y ayuda a guiar al resto hacia las cuevas para protegerse los misteriosos Otros. ("Exodus - Part 1") ("Exodus - Part 3") Segunda Temporada (Días 44-67) ]] Sun se preocupó por Jin cuando Shannon asegura haber visto a Walt (quien se suponía estaba en la balsa) en la Isla. Esto causa que los demás entre en pánico mientras esperan que sus líderes regresen. La confusión continúa cuando Sun trabaja en su jardín, pero es interrumpida por Shannon y Claire quienes encontraron la botella con mensajes que iba en la balsa. Sun, desesperada por no saber qué está pasando, entierra la botella. ("Man of Science, Man of Faith)" ("Everybody Hates Hugo)" Sun trabaja en distintas cosas en la Isla para distraerse. Mientras lava la ropa con Claire se convence que cuatro días no es tanto tiempo y que los de la balsa deben estar bien. Sun, sin embargo, no presta atención y pierde su anillo de bodas. Corre hacia su tienda y revisa entre sus cosas, siendo consolada por Jack quien le dice que ya aparecerá. Luego intenta regresar en sus pasos con la ayuda de Hurley, pero el anillo no aparece. Busca en su jardín, pero se frustra y arranca las plantas del suelo. Locke la encuentra y ella ríe avergonzada. Él le dice que ya lo encontrará, argumentando que las cosas aparecen cuando dejas de buscar. Una agotada Sun habla con Kate en la playa donde había enterrado la botella. Mientras discuten el destino de Sawyer y Jin, Kate encuentra el anillo de Sun en la arena. ("...And Found)" ]] Poco después, Sun vuelve a trabajar en su jardín cuando Michael se tropieza con ella luego de cruzar la isla. Ella lo lleva con Jack a la escotilla y luego de una corta espera se reúne en la playa con Jin. Ambos se abrazan y pasan la noche juntos, saliendo de la tienda a la mañana siguiente con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Las sonrisas desaparecen pronto al asistir al funeral de Shannon. ("Collision)" ("What Kate Did)" La pareja comienza a hacer su vida en la isla de nuevo. Sun vuelve a servirle de enfermera a Jack, al cuidar el herido Sawyer. Más tarde, Jin y Sun tienen un gesto de paz con Ana Lucia, al obsequiarle un pescado. Al día siguiente Sun afectivamente hace que Jin lleve un sombrero para protegerse del sol, cuando nota que Hurley habla de algo importante. La pareja descubre que Michael ha huido a la selva a buscar a Walt y Jin quiere unirse al grupo de rescate porque él es su amigo. Sun le replica que ella es su esposa y no quiere separarse de él otra vez. Dice que no le importa si a Jin le molesta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, ya que ella vivió así durante 4 años. ("The 23rd Psalm)" ("The Hunting Party)" La emoción continúa cuando Sun está de nuevo en su jardín y Vincent la sorprende. Ella ríe del susto y luego disfruta de una corta lluvia antes que le pongan una bolsa en la cabeza y la arrastren por la selva. Kate y Sawyer la encuentran inconsciente. Al despertar, Jack le pregunta qué pasó pero ella no recuerda mucho, excepto el haber sido arrastrada. Jin actúa como su protector. Sun se recupera lentamente de sus heridas al punto de poder cuidar al bebé de Claire mientras ella va la selva a buscar vacunas. Sun le dice que no es correcto que una madre deje a su hijo, pero cuando Claire le pregunta si tiene niños ella le responde incómoda que no. ("The Long Con)" ("Maternity Leave)" a Sawyer ]] La mañana siguiente está sola en su jardín, Jin se acerca y le dice que no es seguro y que necesita regresar a la playa con él. Ella se niega, entonces Jin destroza su jardín. Sun le grita que no necesita su protección y se va corriendo. Mientras busca agua, comienza a sentirse mal y vomita. Rose y Bernard le preguntan si está bien y si debían buscar a Jin, a lo que ella responde que está bien y que no lo busquen. Sabiendo que algo andaba mal; Sun va con Sawyer y le pide que busque entre los medicamentos, pero él se niega a menos que le diga qué es lo que busca. Ella le pide un test de embarazo. ("The Whole Truth)" Sun va a la selva a hacerse la prueba en privado, pero es interrumpida por Hurley, y se va rápidamente diciendo que iba a la playa. Finalmente encuentra a Kate como apoyo emocional y ambas esperan el resultado. Sun le pregunta a Kate si ella se ha hecho alguno y Kate le responde que sí, y cuando Kate pregunta por qué Jin no etá allí con ella Sun le responde que él no necesita saberlo. Cuando el resultado sale positivo, las chicas van con Jack a ver si él puede orientarles. Él le confirma a Sun que definitivamente está embarazada y que necesita ser honesta con Jin. ("The Whole Truth)" Encuentra a Jin restaurando el jardín qué destrozó y entonces conversan. Jin le dice que él detesta pelear y que necesita a Sun porque no entiende a los demás. Ella le revela a Jin que está embarazada y que él es infértil y no ella, que se enteró antes del accidente. Le jura a Jin que le ha sido fiel y ambos se abrazan con la convicción que es un milagro. Comienzan a trabajar juntos en el jardín e intercambian nombres para el bebé y a quién le contarán en la isla. Cuando Jin se va, Sun le dice que quiere estar un rato a solas, Jin acepta su independencia y ella sonríe acariciando su vientre. ("The Whole Truth)" Estando embarazada, Sun se implica menos en las aventuras de la isla. Ayuda al grupo a distribuir un nuevo alijo de comida, instruye a Jin para que detenga una pelea entre Hurley y Sawyer y ayuda a construir una señal de SOS gigante (que todos abandonan). La pareja va bien, pasan tiempo juntos y están emocionados por el bebé. Cuando Michael regresa, la pareja se emociona que está bien, pero entristece de saber que Libby y Ana Lucía han muerto. Ambos estaban en el doble funeral cuando Sun avista un velero cerca de la costa. ("?)" ("Three Minutes)" Con Michael planeando un intento final para rescatar a Walt, los demás preparan un ataque sorpresa contra los Otros utilizando el bote. Mientras un grupo va por tierra, Sayid planea llevar a Jin con él en el bote. Jin al principio no quiere ir, pero Sun insiste que ambos serán parte de la misión y así la pareja se une a Sayid. Sun presenta náuseas matutinas en el barco, pero es valiosa mientras navegan. El grupo recorre el otro lado de la isla y avistan una estatua incompleta con un pie de 4 dedos. La misión parece ser en vano al descubrir que las cabañas son parte de una villa falsa. ("Live Together, Die Alone)" Tercera Temporada (Días 68-93) .]] Sintiendo más náuseas matutinas, Sun vomita de nuevo pero Jin la cuida. Le pregunta por qué vino y ella responde que él sabe por qué, es porque ella no quería dejarlo. Ambos discuten su próximo plan de acción con Sayid. Mientras Jin quiere volver al campamento para proteger a su esposa, Sun se une a Sayid y acuerdan que necesitan ayudar a Jack y los demás. Esto molesta a Jin. Cuando encuentran un viejo muelle, el trío desembarca y comienza contruir una señal de fuego. Esperando ayudar, Sun lleva gasolina desde el bote. Ella nota que el fuego es bastante grande y descubre que Sayid está tendiendo una trampa para los Otros, pero acepta mentirle a Jin para que no piense que el plan no es seguro para su esposa e hijo por nacer. ("The Glass Ballerina)" Descubriendo el plan, Jin le exige un arma a Sayid y luego se enfada con Sun por mentirle. Le dice a Sun que él entiende inglés mejor de lo que ella cree y Sun se aleja avergonzada de su esposo. Sun acepta quedarse en el velero por seguridad, y Sayid le dice que hay un arma en la cabina en caso que los Otros lo superen a él y a Jin. Sun responde que no importa porque ella no querría irse sin Jin. Ya en la noche, Sun está cocinando, escucha pasos y rápidamente busca el arma escondida. Colleen (una de los Otros) la descubre, pero Sun le apunta y exige que la deje bajar del velero. Colleen la llama por su nombre completo, diciéndole que sabe que no es una asesina y que no la considere una enemiga. De repente, el motor del velero echa a andar y Sun le dispara a Colleen en el estómago, causándole una herida mortal. .]] Al oír los disparos, el resto de los Otros investigan, pero Sun escapa por una ventana y evade dos balas, pero cae del bote. Jin, preocupado, nada en su ayuda y los Otros se alejan navegando mientras Sun y Jin regresan a la costa con Sayid quien les anuncia que les espera un largo camino a casa. ("The Glass Ballerina)" De vuelta al campamento, Sun comienza a enseñarle inglés a Jin y le dice que sólo le hablará en inglés para ayudarlo a aprender mejor. Ambos regresan a la vida normal en la Isla y están emocionados de ver a Kate y Sawyer regresar al campamento. ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead)" Se unen al grupo en un esfuerzo por reconstruir la mesa de ping-pong de la Escotilla que estaba despedazada por la Isla. Sawyer tenía la única pelota de ping-pong y la iba a donar sólo si podía recuperar sus pertenencias en un partido de ping-pong. Luego de ser llamados "la Tigres y el Dragón", Sun sugiere que no podrá usar más apodos por una semana si pierde el partido. Hurley lo vence. ("Enter 77)" Al día siguiente, la pareja cuida a Aaron así Claire y Charlie pueden ir a un picnic, pero los planes cambian cuando Claire decide que podrían atrapar gaviotas en un intento por salir de la Isla. Sun y Jin usan redes y la ayudan a picar pescado para lograr su plan. Sun le dice a Claire picar pescado era justo lo que su madre temía que terminaría haciendo. Se ríe de esto. El trío casi atrapa un ave, pero Desmond la ahuyenta con un disparo, alegando que estaba cazando un jabalí. ("Par Avion)" .]] Cuando Nikki y Paulo aparecen aparentemente muertos, los supervivientes tienen un misterio que resolver. Como no tienen heridas visibles, Sun sugiere que han sido envenenados, pero después de comprobar la comida, desechan la teoría. Cuando alguien sugiere que quiza hayan sido los Otros, Hurley les dice que están muy lejos. Sun les recuerda cómo ella misma fue atacada por los Otros en su jardín. Cuando Hurley descubre que Nikki y Sawyer habían discutido esa misma mañana, Sun le defiende diciendo que Sawyer es una buena persona y que no haría daño a ninguno de los suyos. Pone como ejemplo el hecho de que fuera al otro lado de la Isla para ayudar a Michael. Sigue creyendo que han sido los Otros. ("Exposé)" Charlie, sintiéndose culpable, admite la verdad a Sun y le dice que fue él el que la secuestró y la arrastró a través de la selva, pero que había sido idea de Sawyer. Enfadada, Sun se aleja de él para no seguir escuchándole. Cuando el grupo le pregunta a Sawyer por sus acciones con Nikki, él revela una bolsa de diamantes que ella había enterrado. Tira la bolsa a Sun y le dice que puede quedárselos. Mientras caban la tumba de la pareja, Sun se acerca a Sawyer y le dice que puede quedarse con los diamantes, ya que allí no valen nada. Le dice que sabe lo de su secuestro. Cuando Sawyer le pregunta si se lo va a contar a Jin, Sun le dice que si se lo dice tendrían que cavar otro agujero. Sawyer empieza a agradecérselo, pero Sun le abofetea y se va. Cuando Sawyer intenta compensar a todos los de la playa por todas sus acciones, la mayoría de los Losties le perdonan, pero Sun sigue escéptica. ("Exposé)" le pregunta a Juliet por los embarazos en la Isla.]] Después de que Jack la visitara en su jardín y le preguntara por sus síntomas de embarazo, Sun le preguntó a Juliet qué les pasaba a las mujeres embarazadas en la Isla. Juliet se la lleva en secreto a una parte escondida de el Bastón y le hace una ecografía. Mientras se la hace, Sun le confiesa su aventura con Jae Lee, y también lo de la infertilidad de Jin. Juliet le contesta que la cantidad de esperma de los hombres en la isla era de cinco a diez veces mayor de lo normal. Sun se da cuenta de que sea cual sea el resultado, ella perderá. Si el padre es Jae Lee, ella vivirá, pero con la vergüenza de llevar un hijo que no es de Jin. Si el hijo es de Jin, Sun no sobrevivirá. Juliet le dice que lleva 8 semanas embarazada, lo que quiere decir que Jin es el padre. Sin embargo, Juliet le dice que todas sus otras pacientes habían muerto en la mitad del segundo trimestre, y ninguna había llegado al tercero. ("D.O.C.)" Sun estaba entre el grupo de supervivientes que escuchó cómo Sayid decía que no se fiaba de Jack y de Juliet. ("The Man Behind the Curtain)" Jin le preguntó a Sun por la grabadora de Juliet. Ella le cuenta que el bebé está muy sano, pero no le dijo que le quedaban dos meses de vida. Más tarde, Sun se va con el resto de los supervivientes hacia la torre de radio, dejando a Jin atrás (se había quedado junto con Bernard y Sayid. ("Greatest Hits)" De camino a la torre de radio, pararon para escuchar las explosiones de la dinamita. Cuando sólo oyeron dos de las tres explosiones previstas, se le puede ver ansiosa controlando a Rose. Cuando Jack recibió noticias de Hurley diciendo que Jin estaba bien, respiró aliviada. Después viajó con el grupo a la torre de radio. ("Through the Looking Glass)" Cuarta Temporada (Días 93 - ) Después de regresar de la expedición a la torre de radio, Sun se reune con Jin, y en la separación de los grupos, ambos eligen seguir con Jack. ("The Beginning of the End)" Curiosidades *Sun ha salido hasta ahora en 52 episodios. *Sun fue el quinto personaje en tener flashback. *"Sun" es sólo la mitad de su nombre coreano. En uno de los episodios, el especialista en fertilidad, aparentemente un amigo de la familia y que la llama por su nombre, puede escucharse que se dirige a ella por "선화씨" (Sun-Hwa-Si) indicando que su nombre completo es Sun-Hwa. Si, cuando se casó, siguió la antigua tradición de las mujeres coreanas, su título sería Sun-Hwa Paik esposa de Kwon. No está claro si siguió la costumbre occidental de tomar el apellido del esposo. Sin embargo, Colleen se refirió a ella por Sun-Hwa Kwon, así que puede interpretarse que tomó el apellido de Jin. *Sun asistió a la Universidad Nacional de Seúl donde estudió Historia del Arte. *Es una talentosa pianista. Reparto adicional Sophie Kim interpretó a la joven Sun. Preguntas no respondidas *¿Será rescatada antes de la llegada del bebé? *Ya que su bebé fue concebido en la Isla, ¿morirá como las mujeres de los Otros? *¿Dónde obtuvo su vasto conocimiento sobre plantas y jardinería? Kwon, Sun Paik Kwon, Sun Paik Kwon, Sun Paik Kwon, Sun Paik